


Yamagata loses his phone way too much

by Yamagata_deserved_better



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Group chat, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamagata_deserved_better/pseuds/Yamagata_deserved_better
Summary: 3:02am ~Team ChatDaichi has changed their name to ThighDaisThighDais: HelloBrokuto: LMAO WHOThighDais: GUESS WHO MOTHERFUCKERS!Semisemi: i see you typing on his phone yamagataThighDais: :-) why you gotta ruin the surprise semi





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ohoho? Basically i got bored and wrote a group chat fic based on Yamagata b/c he doesn't get any love. I shamelessly ship him with Daichi.
> 
> Usernames:  
> -Yams: Yamagata Hayato  
> -Tendude: Tendou Satori  
> -Semisemi: Semi Eita  
> -Future Ace: Goshiki Tsutomu  
> -Super Ace: Ushijima Wakatoshi  
> -Kurohoho?: Kuroo Tetsurou  
> -Brokuto: Bokuto Koutarou  
> -Shittykawa / Grand King: Oikawa Tooru  
> (everyone else is just their name :p)

2:30pm  
Yams changed the group chat name to Infatuation  
Yams: sent an image

Tendude: Semisemi, is that you on Yam’s phone ;0;

Yams: yes, he lost his phone again

Future Ace: !!! YAMAGATA-SENPAI’S BACKGROUND IS ???

Yams: It’s Sawamura-san.

Future Ace: :0c Yamagata-senpai never mentioned him before?!

Yams: Yamagata has a crush on him

Shirabu: GOSHIKI. WE. HAVE. PRACTICE.

Future Ace: !!! srry

Reon: Semi, maybe you should give yamagata his phone back?

Kawanishi: Keep his phone for ransom!

Yams: sent an image

Yams: sent an image

Kawanishi: oh, i’m saving that for blackmail

Shirabu: KAWANISHI. PRACTICE!

Yams: He can get his phone back before practice

Tendude: I too am saving this for blackmail :3c

Yams: gtg, homework needs done

3:30pm  
Yams: WTF

Yams: WHY?! SEMI >:0

Semisemi: Maybe you should keep better track of your phone…

Tendude: :0c i’m surprised he’s even texting right now. I would have thought he would have lost it...again. XD

Yams: STFU SATORI

5:30pm  
Tendude: I would like to hold an intervention.

Future Ace: !!! Intervention for what???

Tendude: Yamagata’s crush on Sawamura. I have evidence that Yams has his skype and Semisemi didn’t find any conversation >:0c 

Future Ace: ?!

Kawanishi: wtf is going on

Future Ace: An intervention for Yamagata-senpai !!! 

Kawanishi: ...He’s not even in the chat rn?

Tendude: >:0c did he lose his phone? Again?

Reon: How does he keep losing his phone?

Super Ace: I did not know Yamagata had a crush on Sawamura?

Tendude: You’re on the same team? 

Semisemi: Ushijima, he ogles him at practice all the time

Semisemi: he sits next to him in class

Semisemi: his background on his phone is sawamura 

Tendude: what more evidence do you need?

Super Ace: Where is Yamagata? I want to hear this from the source

Tendude: :P

Semisemi: who knows

Reon: Don’t you have homework to do?

Tendude: O_O

Super Ace: I already got mine done

Semisemi: whoops, bye guys

Kawanishi: wait where is…

Future Ace: USHIJIMA-SENPAI

Future Ace: !!!

Super Ace: Hello to you too, Goshiki

Future Ace: :D

Tendude: Squads almost here >:3c

Shirabu: whoa, missed a lot

8:45pm  
Yams: SATORI. I DON’T HAVE A PROBLEM

Tendude: :3c says the guy with a background of his crush

Semisemi: He’s got a point

Kawanishi: you got it bad yams

Yams: SHUT THE FUCK UP KAWANISHI. 

Semisemi: just admit you like him

Super Ace: Yamagata, it is not good to bottle up emotions. The crops will wither.

Future Ace: Yams is a farmer?

Super Ace: No. The crops are metaphorical.

Future Ace: :0c ohhhhhhh

Yams: WHY ARE YOU ALL LIKE THIS

Tendude: why are you concealing your emotions yams?! >:0c 

Semisemi: If you just talk to sawamura about how you feel then everything will be better

Super Ace: Think of the crops Yamagata

Future Ace: let us help you yamagata-senpai

Yams: I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SAWAMURA

Tendude: drastic measures are going to need to be taken >:0c

Semisemi: i can talk to sawamura for you??? Do you need help

Super Ace: I could also help?

Kawanishi: Dude, just tell him

Yams: ...I’m going to bed.

Yams: you are all awful

Tendude: ohhh! :3c to see sawamura in your dreams!

Semisemi: probably going to dream about him and his thighs 

Super Ace: Semi, that’s our team mate you’re talking about.

Semisemi: yeah, so what? I’m not the one dreaming of him?

Tendude: ohhh sassy semisemi

5:10am  
Yams: I did not dream of his thighs

Yams: Semi i feel betrayed

6:25am  
Semisemi: sent an image (image of Yamagata watching Daichi)  
Semisemi: add this to the evidence we already have

Tendude: wow ;3;

Future Ace: !!!

Kawanishi: more blackmail 

Shirabu: it’s too early for this

Tendude: it’s never too early for love

8:16am  
Yams: WHY

Yams: AUGH

Yams: STFU SATORI

Super Ace: Yamagata, you should talk to Sawamura about your feelings.

Yams: NOT YOU TOO

Super Ace: It is clear that you admire him and wish to initiate a romance

Semisemi: wow

Tendude: XD 

Yams: ...YOU KNOW WHAT

Yams: FINE

Yams: I ADMIT IT

Yams: I LIKE SAWAMURA

Semisemi: i screenshotted this

Semisemi: sent an image

Tendude: !!! :’-) 

Super Ace: Do you feel better admitting it

Future Ace:!!! YAMAGATA-SENPAI!!!

Kawanishi: thank you semi, i will add this to the ever growing amount of blackmail

Shirabu: huh

Yams: FUCK. GUYS WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!

Semisemi: yamagata, i know exactly what you need to do

Tendude: :0c 

Semisemi: brb

Yams: ???

Semisemi has made a new group chat  
Semisemi has added Yams  
Semisemi has added Super Ace  
Semisemi has added Dadchi  
Semisemi has renamed group chat to Team Chat

Semisemi: hello

Super Ace: Oh, this is a smart idea Semi

Yams: SEMI

Dadchi: Should i be concerned???

Semisemi: no

Yams: HAHA NO

Super Ace: this will help the team

Dadchi: oh. Ok

Yams: ...why is your…

Dadchi: :I my old team thought they were funny. Let me change that

Dadchi has changed their name to Daichi

Daichi: better

Super Ace: Either would have worked

Daichi: wait...if this is a team chat where is everyone else?

Semisemi: I don’t have their usernames

Super Ace: Maybe everyone else should be added to the chat? Semi?

Yams: LMAO

Daichi: ???

Yams: NOTHING

Semisemi: ...why can’t it just be us

Super Ace: Maybe we should have a team chat?

Semisemi: Augh

Yams: LMAO. 

Daichi added Brokuto  
Daichi added Shittykawa  
Daichi added Mattsun  
Daichi added Kurohoho?

Daichi: i hope i don’t regret this

Brokuto: OHOHO?

Kurohoho?: OHOHO?

Brokuto: OHOHO?

Kurohoho?: OHOHO?

Mattsun: Why

Shittykawa: IWA-CHAN CHANGED MY- щ(ಠ益ಠщ)  
Shittykawa changed their name to Grand King

Grand King: ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ better

Daichi: starting to regret it

Yams: i don’t know how to feel about this

Semisemi: Sometimes i forget how terrible those 2 are

Brokuto: Nice to talk to you too, semisemi

Kurohoho?:^^^

Semisemi: augh

Grand King: Oi, Dai-chan, Semi-chan, did you miss me? ;-)

Daichi: augh

Semisemi: AUGH

Yams: YIKES

Semisemi: I blame you Yamagata

Yams: ...i’m not the one that made a group chat

Daichi: ??? 

2:07am  
Kurohoho?: BRO

Brokuto: ohoho?

Kurohoho?: GUESS WHAT

Brokuto: what bro?

Kurohoho?: sent an image

Brokuto: haha, bro that’s amazing  
Daichi: go to bed

Mattsun: why are you like this

Semisemi: augh. Memes? At this time

Kurohoho?: THERE IS ALWAYS TIME TO MEME

Brokuto: ^^^

8:45am ~Infatuation group chat  
Tendude: guys :3c

Yams: NO

Daichi: ???

Future Ace: what

Kawanishi: why am i here

Semisemi: i need you, you got all the screenshots

Kawanishi: my time has come!

Yams: PLZ NO

Semisemi: you had all the time to do it your way, now we do it our way

Semisemi: no more pining

Daichi: ???

Semisemi: kawanishi

Kawanishi: got it!

Yams: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Kawanishi: sent an image

Kawanishi: sent an image

Kawanishi: sent an image

Kawanishi: sent an image

Kawanishi: sent an image

Kawanishi: sent an image 

Yams: HNNGH

Tendude: ヾ( ･`⌓´･)ﾉﾞ we did it for your own good

Semisemi: we did it out of love

Future Ace: !!! srry yamagata-senpai

Daichi: ...

Tendude has renamed the group chat to The cat is out of the bag

Yams: WELP. TIME TO GO DIE IN A HOLE

Semisemi: don’t be so overdramatic

Daichi has sent a message  
7:45pm~ Daichi & Yams  
Daichi: Yams

Daichi: …

Yams: haha, yes?

Daichi: ...is there anything you wanna tell me?

Yams: tell you what?

Daichi: actually, this would be easier in person. Meet me by the library

Yams: ...oh. Ok


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some disgusting cute daigata :3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure do like this ship

10:35pm~ Infatuation  
Yams has renamed the group chat What a Wonderful Day

Yams: GUYS

Yams: GUYS!!!

Tendude: ohh? :0c

Semisemi: where have you been

Yams: HOW ABOUT I SHOW YOU

Yams has changed their name to Daichi’s Yams

Semisemi: OH MY GOD

Tendude: (ง ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)ง

Future Ace: AHHHHH !!! YAMAGATA-SENPAI !!! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU

Kawanishi: shit. There goes my blackmail

Tendude: ~TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE! WAS IT LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?

Semisemi: noooooooo

Daichi’s Yams: (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

Tendude: GASP ((((；゜Д゜)))

Semisemi: you’re welcome yams!

Shirabu: Go to bed

Tendude: LOVE NEVER SLEEPS ((((；゜Д゜)))

Daichi’s Yams: I’m just glad i didn’t lose my phone!

9:30am  
Super Ace: congratulations Yamagata

Daichi’s Yams: huh

Tendude: DID HE LOSE HIS PHONE AGAIN. WHO HAS IT NOW

Daichi’s Yams: Sawamura 

Tendude: LMAO

Reon: I try my best to live my life, but this chat is always here

Tendude: REON! ((((；゜Д゜)))

Reon: hello Tendou

Tendude: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN

Reon: I was busy on a trip out of the country

Tendude: ((((；゜Д゜)))

Super Ace: That sounds fantastic

Reon: It was

Reon: But I came back to this….

Tendude: YOU MISSED SO MUCH

Reon: I see

Semisemi: sawamura, where is yams?

Daichi’s Yams: went to Biology, I’ll give him his phone when we meet up for lunch

Tendude: Oh?

Daichi’s Yams: uh... gtg

10:50am ~Team chat  
Brokuto: sent an image

Brokuto: explain

Kurohoho?: ohoho?

Daichi: ???

Brokuto: “Daichi’s Yams”

Brokuto: explain yourself mister!

Kurohoho?: !!!

Semisemi: This isn’t hard to figure out Bokuto

Brokuto: ?!

Kurohoho?: BRO.

Brokuto: BRO?

Kurohoho?: they’re dating

Brokuto: OH MY GOD

Daichi: what kuroo said

Mattsun: I thought you were with Suga?

Grand King: MATT-CHAN! HOW DARE YOU

Mattsun: ???

Grand King: I’m dating Suga-chan! <3

Mattsun: Wait.... who else is in a relationship rn?

Daichi: well I’m with yams

Brokuto: Kuroo <3 and Akaashi <3

Kurohoho?: Bokuto <3 and Akaashi <3

Mattsun: ...does that make you… brofriends?

Brokuto: MATTSUN!

Kurohoho?: ...i can’t believe

Daichi: lmao, bye gotta go get lunch

4:06pm~ Daichi and Yamagata  
Daichi’s Yams: I’m booooooooored

Daichi: Hi bored, i’m dad :^)

Daichi’s Yams: DAICHI NOoooo

Daichi: ???? 

Daichi’s Yams: You should come over

Daichi: sent an image

Daichi: but my sandwich

Daichi’s Yams: My roommate isn’t here

Daichi: ...i’ll be there in 15 minutes. Should i pack a bag to stay overnight?

Daichi’s Yams: Yes!

 

7:39pm  
Daichi’s Yams: Can you grab me a drink out of the fridge ;-;

Daichi: i am literally right next to you

Daichi’s Yams: … Semi texted me. He’s coming back

 

10:47pm  
Daichi’s Yams: this is awkward

Daichi’s Yams: I THINK HE KNOWS

Daichi’s Yams: like KNOWS KNOWS

Daichi:?

Daichi’s Yams: ugh

3:02am ~Team Chat  
Daichi has changed their name to ThighDais  
ThighDais: Hello

Brokuto: LMAO WHO

ThighDais: GUESS WHO MOTHERFUCKERS!

Semisemi: i see you typing on his phone yamagata

ThighDais: :-) why you gotta ruin the surprise semi

Kurohoho?: but where is daichi?

Semisemi: passed out next to yams

Brokuto: LMAO. SEMI HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE

Semisemi: nothing… except some gross ass PDA

ThighDais: ??? semi it’s called snuggling and making out ???

ThighDais: You weren’t even suppose to be here! You were suppose to be out! Elsewhere!

Semisemi: why can’t i go to sleep in my bed?

Brokuto: you interrupted his necking session. I got you bro

ThighDais: thanks bro :^)

Brokuto: :^) did we just become bros?

ThighDais: :^) 

Semisemi: Sawamura is going to lose it when he hears you 2 becoming “bros”

Kurohoho?: can we be polybros?

Brokuto: YES

ThighDais: sure :^) the more bros the better

6am  
ThighDais: you are terrible

Brokuto: >:0c don’t talk that way to my bro!

Kurohoho?: Rude Sawamura! >:0c

Daichi’s Yams: :)

Daichi’s Yams: who? What?

Ka-gay-ama: … who are you?

Assahi: who

Meme Lord: :0c

Guchi: o-o

Keiller blocks: ...why

Bald Crow: WHAT?! WHO THE HELL IS THIS PUNK?!

Daichi doppelganger: ohhhh new person :0c

Daichi’s Yams: ...uh hi?

ThighDais: sorry, they kept pestering me

Tooru’s Sugar: who are you :3c

Daichi’s Yams: Yamagata Hayato, I played at Shiratorizawa as a Libero. But i currently play as the libero on the team dai’s on

Tooru’s Sugar: !!! ohhhhhh :3c

Meme Lord: !!! oh hey Yamagata, long time no talk

Daichi’s Yams: Hey nishinoya! 

Shrimp: !!!

Daichi’s Yams: ???

Shrimp: oi, sorry. I’m Hinata. 

Daichi’s Yams: ohhhhh, i remember you

Daichi’s Yams: okay...but i don’t know who most of you are?

Keiller Blocks: Tsukishima Kei, middle blocker 

Bald Crow: Tanaka >:0c

Daichi doppleganger: Ennoshita Chikara

Daichi’s Yams: ohhhhh. I was wondering who…

Daichi’s Yams: gtg go to class, bye! Ttyl

Tooru’s Sugar: BYE YAMAGATA-SAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still don't know why i write this...but it is what it is. :^)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what I'm going to do with this fic... :^)


End file.
